


Reasons to Love You

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kei's Birthday Fic, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: Tetsurou gives Kei a surprise for his birthday.





	Reasons to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Kei's birthday! Let's celebrate with a fluff!

Kei finishes his work late tonight. The case he's in charge of has finally over. The paperwork was pain in the ass, though, and it took Kei so long to finish. It's a good thing he still can catch the last train home. By the time he reaches home, it's almost midnight. Tetsurou must have been asleep.

"I'm home," Kei wishpers as he enters their apartment. The house is dark and quiet, Kei feels a little lonely without Tetsurou welcoming him. But tomorrow is Saturday and he will have a whole weekend with Tetsurou. For now, he is going to take a hot shower and join his alpha on bed.

"My, what's this?" Kei is a little surprised to find a rose beside the key bowl on the shoe racks. "A note too."

_Rose is red_  
_Violet is blue_  
_Have I told you_  
_How much I love you?_

Kei chuckles. "What a cheesy lines, Tetsu-san."

Kei takes the rose and the card only to find another rose on the floor of the genkan. "Another one? What's with this Tetsu-san?"

_It's the way you smile_  
_and the way you cry_  
_(even the way you scowl, really)_

As he looks into the house, there are lots of flowers with notes scatters around the house. Kei smiles. He doesn't know what the occasion is, but it's just so Tetsurou to do this kind of event out of the blue.

On the kitchen counter.

_I don't need sugar to sweeten my coffee anymore since I met you_  
_(I don't even need salt with how much you throw it to everyone around you)_

"Oh my God, Tetsu-san," Kei snickers, he doesn't know if he should feel offended or flattered.

Another one, stuck to the fridge with some tape.

_Your cold glare sends shivers through my bones_  
_(especially when it directed to someone other than me)_

Kei finds another when he is putting his coat and bag on the sofa.

_Your cuddles are the best way to unwind_  
_(but, honestly, onsen trip together probably better)_

Kei laughs, he can imagine how Tetsurou's face looks like when writing that.

On the table.

_My mind short circuited _  
_Every time those long legs stretched_  
_(those micro shorts are torture devices I swear)_

Kei knows how much Tetsurou loves his legs. One of the reasons why he has so many shorts. "I have to wear it more often, then."

Beside the TV.

_Who needs Idols,_  
_When you shine brighter than the stars?_  
_(my Moon lights even the darkest night)_

Kei can at least admit to himself that he loves it when Tetsurou calls him Moonshine. But he won't ever tell Tetsurou that.

Kei looks at their bedroom door. One flower is taped to the door. He touches the petals. He is sure the biggest surprise will be in the bedroom. Maybe this one also a part of it. Maybe he needs to check the bathroom first? So not to ruin Tetsurou's surprise. Save the best for the last and all that. After a moment of hesitation, he walks to the bathroom.

As expected, there are some flowers there. One is stuck to the mirror.

_I don't need to ask the magic mirror_  
_Who the fairest of them all is_  
_For even flowers shy when you around_  
_(When we have children, I wish all of them look like you)_

"Will be a waste of good genes if all of them look like me, though, Tetsu-san," Kei says fondly.

One is on the bathtub cover.

_Soaking in hot bath is better_  
_When we take them together_  
_(but really, Kei, let's go to the onsen)_

"I need to make reservation to the onsen soon it seems."

Kei looks around the apartment. It seems like he has collected all the flowers but the one on the bedroom door. He somehow feels nervous to take it and read the note.

_You are the best gift God gave me_  
_Days spent with you are the happiest time_  
_My life is incomplete without you by my side_  
_For that, I thank you for being born_  
_(I probably should thank your parents instead)_

"Ah, right. It's my birthday," Kei mumbles, looking at the notes and flowers in his hands. He can feel the blood rushes to his face and water gathers at the corner of his eyes. He stares at the closed bedroom door. "Tetsu-san probably is already asleep." But Kei knows he won't be. Tetsurou will be waiting for him to get home inside with whatever the rest of the surprise is. After taking a deep breath, he opens the door.

The first thing he notices are the candles. They are in every corner of the room. Then the rose petals all over the floor. It will be a pain to clean, he thinks. Then Tetsurou sitting on the bed. Tetsurou, wearing a big bow on his head, holds a bunch of roses.

The alpha walks towards him when he freezes on his spot. "Happy birthday, Moonshine," Tetsurou smiles softly, offering him the flowers. Kei takes the flowers, puts them together with the ones he gathered. Feeling a little bashful, he hides his face with the flowers. Tetsurou chuckles. He brings Kei into his arms. "Are you shy?"

"I don't even remember it's my birthday," he says.

Tetsurou lands a kiss on his head. "I thought so," he laughs softly.

Kei looks up at Tetsurou and smiles. "Thank you, Tetsu-san," he gives his alpha the softest kiss.

Tetsurou brings their forehead together. "Anything for you, Kei."

For a moment, they stay like that, hugging and scenting each other. Kei savoring the warmth of Tetsurou's hug and Tetsurou giving out his calming scent. He will be content to be Tetsurou's arm forever like this. But then, his hand feels the bow on the alpha's hair. "But don't you think it's time for me to open my present?"

For a moment, Tetsurou's eyes look confused. Kei tugs the bows undone. Tetsurou smirks. "Indeed it is," his hands move from Kei's waist to his ass. "I'm yours all night long for whatever you want to do."

Kei locks his hands around Tetsurou's neck. "Then pleasure me, Tetsu-san" he whispers right into Tetsurou's ears, Kei can feel the shudders going through the alpha's body. He squeals when suddenly Tetsurou lifts him up.

"As your wish," he says as he brings Kei to the bed.

Kei has a feeling that it will be the best birthday he has so far.

And if the cards end up in his treasure box, nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not updating [Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870150) for a long while. I was hit by a huge writer's block. I hope this story will trigger my brain and I will be able to continue writing. Wish me luck! LOL
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI!!!
> 
> Love,  
-Nu-


End file.
